Uprising
by seedykiwi
Summary: There has been another uprising and Mimori has been shipped back to the mainland. As another after effect of the uprising Ryuho's altar is gone.Ryuho enlists Cougar and Urizane to get him to the mainland to find Mimori who is with Kazuma on the mainland.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hello, my name is Saiuki Oranako with this evening's news at nine. All traffic to and from the Lost Ground has been temporarily shut down due to another seismic uprising. The current height of above sea level is a staggering four inches higher than before. In relation to this incident, we have received information that many altar users on the lost ground have lost the ability to use their powers. Whether this affect is permanent or temporary is still unknown. Nasque's research has been terminated for the moment due to safety reasons, sending many researchers back to the mainland, including Diplomat Kiryu's daughter who is said to have been at the breakthrough of the research development. The Toy CO. has released it's new Happy Happy Monkey item, that makes tons of fun noises, is very fluffy, and even has an optional banana throwing option. This has been Saiuki Oranako with this evening's news at nine. Have a nice night."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean? I can't use my altar now?"

Ryuho asked his commander with a calm voice, fists clenched in his lap.

"Yes, It appears that the uprising has caused certain altar abilities to discontinue use. Don't worry though, our scientists predict that the effects will only last a few weeks, you'll be up and running again soon."

"Soon."

The emerald-haired officer repeated and stood, saluting his commander before exiting the office.

"Soon isn't good enough."

Grumbling her went in search of Mimori, she would know everything about what was happening and would provide him with a better answer than 'soon'. Upon entering the research labs that normally housed and over worked slightly rumple Mimori Kiryu, he was stunned to see her over piled desk completely empty. No papers, tan folders with incomprehensible labels, no computer humming, no telephone ringing, nothing. Perplexed he left the labs in search of Elian. The young altar would know where she was, and if worse came to worst, he would search for Cougar, what better way to find someone then stalk their stalker? Not being able to find Elian in another part of the compound, Ryuho headed to the gym. On the rare occasions that Elian was angered by Urizane, the young altar could be found here, pathetically trying to punch at an oversized punching bag. Instead of finding Elian attacking a worn out bag, he found Sheris, a discovery that could have rocked the world. Typical of Sheris, as soon as she saw him she stopped what she was doing and waved at him, not noticing the bag swinging right at her. Ryuho rolled his eyes with a tiny smile as the bag knocked her over and went to help her up.

"uhm..thanks.."

Sheris giggled embarrassedly, her cheeks turning a slight pink (not because the bag had hit her, but because Ryuho had gently picked her up and set her down on a bench near by).

"You should pay more attention when you're training this way. The bag is your enemy, if you turn your back you show your weakness and of course you enemy being a spineless, hateful, irresponsible—"

"Ryuho? Are you talking about the bag…or Kazuma?"

Caught off guard, the young officer spun around to face her and plopped himself down on the opposite side of the bench.

"well the same concept applies..if you think about it enough."

They sat together in silence for the next few minutes until Sheris daringly broke it with three colossal words.

"I love you."

Ryuho froze, muscles tensing, her voice echoing in his mind.

"why…"

"but you had to have known!"

"why would you..sheris—"

"you had to have known that I do, didn't I show it? Lord knows I tried to you had to have—"

"Sheris."

"I know."

She said softly and pressed a hand to his cheek before standing and walking away.

"She better know how lucky she is."

She whispered before leaving the room, and leaving Ryuho alone in the dim light of the gym.

Mimori Kiryu sat in the chair outside her father's office. It had been a long time since she was here but the building still had it's ugly carpet. She stared at the checkerbox design, memorizing the colors and their order. Pale green, Orange yellow, and Auburn red. Somewhat like a traffic light.

"miss?miss?"

"yes?"

"Mr.Kiryu will see you now."

Mimori stood and thanked her father's assistant before opening the dark Oakwood door and entering the familiar room. Her father smiled at her before motioning for her to sit.

"You wanted to see me but you didn't elaborate."

Her father's face turned grave and he pulled off his glasses.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but when you were brought back in the small plane, there was another person on board. A man who asked for you."

Mimori looked at her father with a confused face.

"who..who is it?"

He father paused a bit before answering, nearly sending her nerves off the edge.

"A native altar, named Kazuma. He was sent to the research and testing facility on the other end of town."

Mimori's heart dopped and a chill escaped the nape of her neck, traveling downwards to encompass her entire body. Her father went on as if Kazuma Meant nothing, and never would.

"You will of course end all contact with him. I can't have you running off to that lab everyday and causing problems. You will return to your previous station and be assigned a research project. Now if you will excuse me dear, but I have a meeting I need ot get to."

"No."

Mimori's father stared at her from behind his desk.

"what?"

"no. you're not going anywhere until you get him out of there!"

Mr.Kiryu sighed.

"You know very well that the Habuda district is not in my jurisdiction, therefore I'm sorry, I can't do anything."

"YOU HAVE TO! IF YOU DON'T HE'LL DIE!"

A/N: sorry about the bad chapter. Originally I had my story going in a different direction than this one but as I like this one better I'm converting it, meaning I have to tweak the entire story ha. Review :3


	3. Chapter 3

Uprising chapter two

Uprising chapter two

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN s-CRY-ed OR ANY CHARACTERS.

A/N: wahh! Sorry! I know a lot of you have been bugging me to continue and it's been really hectic right now so YAH! Sorry if the chapter isn't very good, I have a very limited time in which to type this 333 thanks for all of the adds to favorite author and such for a first time writing a really long story that's really encouraging to me! 3333

" Miss Mimori!! Miss Mimori!! Your father insists you return immediately Miss Mimo—"

Mimori's cell phone dropped to the ground, her father's secretary still anxiously babbling on. In the distance Mimori heard the train she needed announced as on it's last run to the inner city sciences complex. Pumping her legs further Mimori barely managed to burst through the doors of the subway, collapsing into one of the dirty plastic chairs that lined the walls of the metal worm, eliciting strange glares from those around her. Catching her breath, Mimori sat up, trying to maintain some level of propriety, even though her heels and ankles were caked in mud, her front was wet with dirty ditch water, her hair was touseled and her neck tie was hanging limply across her thin shoulders. She stared at the electric map in front of her, the path the train was taking highlighted by a bright green light.

"hurry.."

She breathed. She was enraged and anxious, and above all frightened. She was scared to lose Kazuma even though she'd never had him to begin with. Kazuma was the only thing that gave her some hope of seeing Ryuho again, wherever Kazuma was, Ryuho was sure to follow, even if only for the purpose of killing him. Even now, as she raced to save Kazuma's life her blood pumped with the notion of perhaps seeing Ryuho again, that maybe he'd be there when she arrived, waiting for her to help him get Kazuma out of there. The train skidded to a stop at the crowded downtown station and the instant the doors slid open Mimori was out and clawing her way through the crowd, up the stairs, out of the station, down the street, around the corner, running a "no walking" light, nearly getting run over and bursting through the front dorrs of the iner city sciences complex, and running through the halls.

A/N:out of time!!


End file.
